Everything
by ThirstyIris
Summary: Tohru is planning to have the most romantic evening with Kobayashi ever. But what happens if Kobayashi goes missing? Did she just run away? Was she taken? If so, who and why? My first fanfic. Don't own Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid.


Everything

Chapter 1: Normal Life

Hello everyone! This is my first story. Some may know my sister Clean and Happy and I was convinced to start writing also! We don't usually watch anime but we watched this one and we just loved it. So I hope you all enjoy the story!

* * *

The sun was shining as Kobayashi returned from her parent's house along with Kanna and Tohru. She unlocked the door and the three went to the couch.

"That was so much fun!" Tohru exlaimed raising her fist in the air.

"Yes" Kanna agreed.

"I'm glad you two could come along to visit." Kobayashi smiled. They turned on the TV to watch whatever was on. Tohru started to shuffle closer to Kobayashi as quietly as she could. after a few more minutes Kanna yawned.

"Kanna, you should get some rest. We're not really doing anything anyway." Kobayashi rustled her hair. With that, the child made her way towards her room. The two continued to sit there in quiet until Tohru finally touched shoulders with her love. "Tohru, what are you doing?" Tohru rested her head on Kobayashi's shoulder.

"I read online that couples do this a lot. It's supposed to be a sign of affection right?" Tohru now looked up cautiously to make sure she didn't misinterpret what she read.

"Well, couples do that but it's usually after they've started dating." Kobayashi informed.

"Oh." Was all Tohru said. "Miss Kobayashi?"

"Mhm?"

"Are we dating?" asked the hopeful maid.

"I don't think we're officially dating Tohru."

"Can we start?" Kobayashi froze. She didn't know what to do. She was never really good with feelings to begin with so how was she supposed to handle this?

"Um."

"Please Miss Kobayashi?" Tohru was begging at this point which really started to weaken Kobayashi's will power. "Just one!"

"Ok." Suddenly Kobayashi was met with a bone crushing hug from a girl who was now starting to squeal with happiness. "Not so loud, you'll wake up Kanna." She quietly hushed Tohru.

"When do we date?" The dragon asked

"Um when does Kanna go over to play with Riko again?

"Tomorrow"

"Ok we can go out then." Kobayashi looked at the girl who was literally jumping up and down and couln't help but crack a smile. "Just wait until I get back from work alright?"

"OK!" She squealed with her eyes shut. "Where do you want to go?" She suddenly looked confused realizing they had no plans at all.

"Uh, well for a first date we can either stay here, go to a movie, go shopping, or a picnic. That's usually the places most people go on their first dates. It's your choice." Tohru was stunned. So many choices for her. She had been researching all about human love and most of it was the same as a dragon's love. After Kobayashi proved that she liked her and would risk her own life to keep her around, she moved from just wanting to be around her to now wanting one thing.

A kiss.

She nver made a more thought out decision than this. She wanted this to be perfect. Kobayashi was coming back from work in the late afternoon so the sun would be setting and she would want to see it with her.

"Let's have a picnic!" Tohru said triumphantly.

"Ok when I get back from work we can go out."

"Oh and Miss Kobayashi?"

"Yes?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me" Kobayashi replied. Tohru quickly turned her back to Kobayashi and started to let out a quiet evil chuckle holding her tail. "Anyway, I'm tired. Good night Tohru."

"Good night Miss Kobayashi" She blushed as she left the room. Tohru got really serious and started to plan out the perfect date. It had to be interesting, fun, memorable and most importantly, romantic enough that she would leave with a kiss. She went to the computer and started searching for the perfect date. She wanted to make Kobayashi share the same strength of love that she was feeling. After an all nighter, she finally got the greatest date plan ever. She heard the door open and Kobayashi entered.

"Good morning Tohru."

"Good morning Miss Kobayashi!" She squeaked. She got herself, Kobayashi and Kanna's breakfast. Kobayashi headed for the door with Kanna.

"I'll be back today around 5."

"Have a nice day Kanna! Have a nice day Miss Kobayashi!"

* * *

This story is gonna be a fun one! Thanks and be sure to leave a Review!


End file.
